The Cries of the Doomed
by Elionu
Summary: In the year 1981, the planet Earth was destroyed in a fiery cataclysm. Yet the Doctor, still in his second incarnation, has come across humans during his travels across the universe. How could this be, if the planet was destroyed before humanity could develop interstellar travel? The Doctor and his companions intend to find out. Inferno!verse. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or its characters.**

* * *

_"We are gathered here to witness the trial of the Time Lord known as 'The Doctor', for many crimes"_

The Doctor stood alone nervously (although he tried to not look like he was nervous) in front of a jury and prosecution of solemn faces- his fellow Time Lords, who so despised him. Granted, he never liked them either, which explains why he left this godforsaken planet in the first place! They were too restricting and far too _boring_. It drove him out of his skull, so he left a long time ago. It was so long ago that he had already used up his original body, of old age! Unfortunately, leaving Gallifrey is against the laws of Time Lord Society.

_"Most significantly, breaking our non-interference policy…"_

The Doctor scoffed at their mention of the non-interference policy. It was rather outdated in his opinion. He understood perfectly the dangers of creating a paradox, altering history, or even coming into contact with one's past or future self, but preventing him from visiting history? That was going too far. Then again, he had broken this law the moment he left to see the universe with his granddaughter, Susan. He had forgotten how long ago that was, by now Susan was long gone living her own life. It wasn't as if he was the worst offender of their precious non-interference laws! He remembered that dratted Mortimus- trying to alter the Norman invasion of England! That would have wreaked havoc upon Earth's timeline if _he_ hadn't been there to stop him. And last he heard, Koschei and Ushas were running loose out in the universe, which meant neither of them was up to any good.

_"…and altering the fate of the human race in a very significant manner."_

So they finally brought that up then. It wasn't as if he was doing anything wrong! They all knew how beneficial humanity would be to their own galaxy. He had to save them somehow, in the little way that he could…

* * *

_In the TARDIS, several years earlier in the Doctor's personal timeline_

"Doctor, me an' Victoria were wonderin'" began Jamie. Jamie McCrimmon, a young Scottish piper from the year 1745, was rescued from the battle of Culloden some time ago by the Doctor, and was a very inquisitive young man. He had learned a lot during his time on the TARDIS, and had a fascination with everyday things like the light switches and the stars, which always made the Doctor pleased. He loved to see the wonder on Jamie's face whenever they landed in a new place.

"Yes?" replied the Doctor. He wasn't expecting much, since Victoria was only from a hundred years after Jamie's time, he was certain that the both of them had a plethora of questions.

"Well I was wonderin', an' when I told Victoria she got curious too, but why is it ye never land the TARDIS on Earth after Ben and Polly's time? 'Cause they mentioned it a few times before they left. "

The Doctor certainly wasn't expecting _that_. It was quite a difficult subject. He took a moment to prepare himself before replying.

"Alright" he said solemnly. "Bring Victoria, and go to the lounge, and I will tell both of you."

The boy left to find Victoria, a girl about Jamie's age whom they had come across in several adventures. The Doctor went to the lounge, full of several soft chairs and a sofa. He figured this news would best be delivered to his human companions while seated. Soon, the two of them came in together and joined him.

"Now you must understand that time is very complicated. The reason I never go too far into the Earth's future, is that in the year 1981 on your calendar, the Earth will be destroyed in an enormous inferno. I do not know how it happened, except that the destruction came from somewhere in Great Britain. Some fool set loose the power of the Earth's interior with a drill or something and the planet was covered in lava. Everybody died" said the Doctor, hanging his head. He was very upset every time he thought of those poor people, billions of them wiped out by the foolish actions of a small group of people. There was nothing he could do to stop it, since it was a fixed point in time.

Victoria asked, after a period of silence "Is there absolutely nothing that can be done to help them?"

The Doctor replied "That I do not know. You know, I've never really thought about it before. I have seen humans in my travels, after the cataclysm, but I cannot see how they lived past it. The entire Earth was destroyed, and in that time, there was no space travel. Something is definitely wrong. Or is it right? Hmm…" He sat quietly, continuing to think about this contradiction he had never really thought about before. Logically there shouldn't be any humans left after 1981, but there were. As he sat thinking, Jamie and Victoria left the room, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Doctor stood at the controls of the TARDIS, his mind still on what he had realized several days ago. As he stood pondering, Jamie and Victoria came into the console room together.

"Ah, good, you're here. We've nearly landed now." He said to the two humans, before dashing about the console in his peculiar chaplinesque manner. The TARDIS made its unique grinding noise, and with a dull "thunk", the ship landed. The Doctor checked the scanner, to find that this was Earth, sometime in the 20th century. The excited grin was immediately wiped from his face, and a look of fear seeped into his vivid blue eyes. The Earth was a cruel place, full of monstrous people willing to do anything for control. It only got worse as the centuries progressed. When he landed in Scotland in 1745 it was bad enough, what with the English soldiers slaughtering the Scots. Jamie was lucky to have come with the Doctor; if he had stayed he wouldn't have lived for very long. In Victoria's time it was steadily getting worse, and by Ben and Polly's time of the 1960s, the Earth had been through three world wars, and its governments resembled something that, in another universe, a man named Orwell would write about as a warning. It made the Doctor shudder to imagine his companions being captured by the forces of this era. But he figured that the TARDIS must be here for a reason, because for some reason most of the places he landed involved him somehow stopping some sort of evil. He called his companions to him quickly.

"Now, I want the both of you to be very, very careful, alright? Jamie, you watch over Victoria. Don't get separated. It is without a doubt very dangerous out there."

"But it's Earth!" interjected Jamie. "It cannae be that dangerous, can it?"

"Ah, but things on Earth were relatively safe in your time- yours as well, Victoria." He replied. "Your world got very dangerous by the twentieth century, which is when we are now. When we were there before in 1966, we were lucky to not get caught by any authority. But now? We don't know why we are here, so I must ask you two to stay in the TARDIS. Will you do this for me?"

"But Doctor-"

"Jamie, I insist!"

The Doctor knew he had won when he saw the crestfallen expression on his friend's face. He so hated to have to raise his voice at his companions, but sometimes he had no choice. He knew that Jamie felt that he needed to protect them all, but the danger was far too great to all of them. He could always regenerate, they could not. No, it was safest for them to stay in the ship. He said goodbye to his two companions, reassured them that he planned on returning within a day, and went to open the doors.

In an abandoned warehouse, there was nobody present to see a strange sight. In another universe, perhaps the sight of a 1960s Police Public Call Box mightn't be suspicious, but here and now, it was downright inconspicuous, as anything out of the ordinary was. Only a few rats were witness to the doors of this box opening, and a scruffy little man emerging, locking the doors behind him, and nervously look around.

The Doctor left the TARDIS to find himself in what looked like an abandoned warehouse, although one could never be sure. After checking to make sure there weren't any weapons pointed in his direction, he cautiously walked forward to the door and peeked out. Outside he saw the sight of Earth in the mid-to-late 20th century. Run-down buildings lined an old looking street, with fresh posters proclaiming "UNITY IS STRENGTH" plastered on brick walls. It was approaching sunset, but the Doctor couldn't see any people, so he carefully left the warehouse and went to find out what was going on.

* * *

Private Johnson of the Republican Security Forces was completing his routine patrol of the streets of Knightsbridge in London. There was no unusual activity on his watch, and there never was- everybody was too scared of the RSF to try anything. 'As it should be' he thought smugly. He swaggered down the next road thinking about how he was almost finished with his shift, and the hot meal back at the barracks waiting for him. He heard a strange distant whirring sound from a few blocks away. _Vworp vworp vworp_ it sounded like. He ran to check it out.

As he was approaching, he saw a short, scruffy man in clothes far too big for him and a moptop hairdo cautiously walk out of an old abandoned warehouse. To Johnson this sent up red flags, so he waited for the little man to walk past.

"HALT!" he shouted. The little man immediately stopped, put his hands in the air and faced Private Johnston. He looked surprised, but not overly so.

"Present your identification." Johnson commanded. The little man stammered and said "I'm afraid I left my identification papers at home", starting to back away. "Stay there." Johnson commanded. "Since you cannot produce identification, I am going to have to take you in." The fellow looked absolutely shocked at that idea, yet his eyes retained a strange fire in them which did not match the expression he was wearing. Yet he submitted to handcuffs, almost as if he _wanted_ to be captured. Most would try and escape, in his situation. Johnson dismissed this thought as he led the now-handcuffed man to the RSF van and locked him in. No one in their right mind would want to be captured. He must be very brave or very stupid. Very few who were taken in and put up for questioning lived long afterwards.

* * *

Author's Note: In case you weren't sure, this takes place in the universe of the Third Doctor episode _Inferno_, but the Doctor of this time stream is the Second Doctor, not having been caught by the Time Lords yet. I do not acknowledge the novels that say that the Inferno!verse Doctor was the tyrannical president of Great Britain, since in my headcanon, the only change from our universe is in Earth, and well, the Doctor isn't from Earth. Please review and share this story, this is my first serious stab at fanfiction more than a one-shot. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

The Cries of the Doomed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, nor any of the recognizable characters.**

Chapter 3

The Doctor was getting annoyed at the man in front of him. For the past half hour, Brigade Leader Lethbridge-Stewart, the man in charge of the Republican Security Forces was forcefully demanding to know who he worked for, obviously under the impression he was some sort of spy, and would not be convinced otherwise. Meanwhile the Doctor was tied to a chair with a light shining in his face. It was hilariously cliché, and completely ineffective. So ineffective that the Doctor, while he was playing up a harmless persona, decided to not tell the truth about being a time-travelling alien on a mission to solve a mystery. These humans were dangerous enough as it is without needing an excuse to have him dissected!

"Name!" the Brigade Leader said once again, apparently still not satisfied with "Doctor" as an identity.

"The Doctor", the Doctor replied, in an irritated tone. SMACK! The Brigade Leader was obviously not pleased with his impertinent tone.

"YOUR REAL NAME!" he shouted

"DOCTOR THETA SIGMA" the Doctor shouted back at equal volume. The Brigade Leader raised an eyebrow at this one.

"What sort of name is that?"

"It's mine! And I don't like it either. So please just call me Doctor!"

The Brigade Leader rolled his eyes, and wrote "Joe Bloggs" with irritation.

Six painful hours later, the Doctor was thrown into a dirty cell. After what he had been through, he found this bliss, even though it hurt to be slammed on the concrete floor. At least there was a cot and a washbasin. Although, he was far too tired to wash up, despite needing it. Time Lords may be stronger that humans and have higher tolerances, but everybody had their limits, and these humans took delight in finding his. After the room with the chair and the light, they quickly took him to what the Doctor quickly came to learn was a torture chamber. And a very effective one at that.

He lay on the small cot on his front, his back still stinging from the whip. His trousers were torn, and his shirt was ripped to shreds by his captors' forceful strikes with a whip. His jacket had been thrown into his cell with him. But he didn't care that his dimensionally transcendent pockets probably contained something that could help him escape, he was too exhausted. He didn't know that his pockets had been emptied, and a storeroom contained all its contents in an enormous pile (much to the bewilderment of the officers who were in charge of confiscating his things), so no easy escape was forthcoming. The Doctor was far too tired to think about escape though. He quickly fell into a recuperative coma to heal (his species usually didn't need sleep), appearing to be asleep to the guards.

* * *

_Meanwhile in another part of town_

Mrs. Polly Jackson was driving through London when she saw a small crowd of people gathering around an old building. Wondering what they were looking at, no doubt another new government notice, she parked her old car and went to see what they were all looking at. She wasn't prepared to find out that there was something in the old abandoned warehouse, and most certainly wasn't prepared at the sight of a battered-looking 1950s Police Public Call Box, especially since the Republican Security Forces took them all down years ago, for the sake of progress. No, there was only one of those still in existence on Earth, but it most certainly wasn't a real Police Box.

Polly gasped in surprise and quickly ran before anybody could start asking questions. She got back into her car and started to drive home as quickly as possible without breaking the strict speed limits. She needed to tell Ben that the Doctor was back!

* * *

Polly got out of her car and quickly ran inside.

"BEN! BEN, I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!"

"We're in here, Duchess!" replied her husband.

Just a second… "We?" Polly thought for a second and then remembered that her cousin and her family were visiting for a few days. She came into the dining room and sat politely, not about to tell Ben about seeing the TARDIS in front of their houseguests. The houseguests, a couple in their mid-thirties with a small child, nodded as Polly sat down next to Ben and took some food.

"What was it that was so important, Polly?" asked Ben. Oh dear. She hoped she didn't have to answer that at dinner.

"Well" she began, trying to word it in a manner that seemed normal. "You remember when we… erm _travelling_, Ben?"

"How could I forget?" he said with a roll of his eye. The other man laughed, while Polly's cousin smacked her husband gently and tutted. She seemed curious now, and asked "Hold on Polly, when did you travel? I never heard about this! We told you about _our_ travels around the world, why didn't you tell us?"

Ben gave Polly a look that just screamed _what are we going to do now?!_ and silently cursed the Wright family curiosity and headstrongness he noticed in both cousins.

Polly said "Well we travelled for a short time to India, to see the sights, before England closed the borders. Ben, remember the daft little man we travelled with? He's back, I saw IT!" This made Ben accidentally spit out his food onto his plate. "WHAT?! Why's he here? It's really dangerous! Then again, I think he _lives_ for dangerous."

"He sounds a lot like one of our travelling companions from when we were travelling the world" said a voice from across the table. Ben and Polly looked incredulous, as it was impossible to imagine another of the Doctor.

Mrs. Barbara Chesterton only smiled.

* * *

**Surprise! Please read and review, I love reviews! Sorry it took so long to finish Chapter 3, I was busy with school.**

**In case you were wondering, this takes place in about 1972 or 73, and of course in the universe of ****_Inferno_****. The Doctor is good, and the companions are good, but they live in an oppressive world. Other than that, everybody's personality is the same (so far) except for the people at alt!UNIT, because they're canonically cruel.**

**Also, apparently "Joe Bloggs" is the British version of "John Doe", or so says the internet.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who. If I did, the New Series would be much more like the Classic Series.**

Chapter 4

"It's been well o'er a day, Victoria!" said Jamie. "Somethin' must've happened tae the Doctor. I need to find him. He could be in trouble!"

"_You_ need to find him?" retorted Victoria. The two of them were standing by the TARDIS console, debating what to do next. Victoria began to berate Jamie about how she was perfectly capable too, and why she was coming too. Jamie was losing the argument.

"Now which control opens the doors? You've been here longer, Jamie, you must have seen which control the Doctor uses." she concluded.

Jamie braced himself and pulled the red lever, that he knew opened the doors, and together the two of them stepped out of the TARDIS into an old abandoned warehouse. He could see sunlight coming from the window, as it was two mornings since they landed on Earth.

Victoria motioned to him and he joined her near the door, yet out of sight. Good thing that they were absolutely silent, as the two of them could hear voices coming closer. Two of them sounded familiar to Jamie. He braced himself for a fight, standing in front of Victoria in a protective stance, to come face to face suddenly with the sources of the voices.

"Jamie?"

"Ben?!" Jamie said in shock, for he had never expected to see the man again.

"Jamie! It really is you!" said Ben, for it was he who led the small group. The two embraced in a hug, and Jamie got a good look at who else was there. There was a couple in their thirties with a toddler in what looked like a rucksack specially made to carry small children, and another familiar face…

"Polly!"

"Jamie!"

"Ahem!" This came from Victoria, who looked left out. "Perhaps you could make the introductions, Jamie?"

Jamie blushed and stepped back. "Oh, right. Victoria Waterfield, meet Ben Jackson and Polly Wright!"

"She's Polly _Jackson_ now." said Ben with pride, grasping Polly's hand.

"Oh how wonderful!" exclaimed Victoria. "But who are the others?"

She pointed to the man and woman in the back.

Polly proceeded to introduce them. "Jamie, Victoria, meet my cousin Barbara Chesterton and her husband Ian. Ian and Barbara, meet Jamie McCrimmon and- Victoria. You know, Jamie, the Chestertons travelled with the Doctor too. Isn't that an interesting coincidence?"

Jamie asked them "What were you four doin' here?"

Ben laughed and said "We might ask _you_ the same question! Say, where's the Doctor?"

"We dinnae where he went, he was supposed tae come back yesterday. He went lookin' around, tryin' to solve a mystery, he said."

"Shame", said the woman, Barbara. "We were hoping to find him. That's what we came here for, to see if we could get in."

"Hey, when did he leave the TARDIS anyway?" asked Ben.

"The evening, the day before yesterday." replied Victoria. "Is that important?"

"It most certainly is. There's a curfew, didn't ya know? Where'ya from?"

"1866"

"Oh. So it's just the two of you, plus us, stuck far in your futures." said Ben. "And we probably have to rescue the Doctor, too."

"It sounds dangerous" admitted Ian

"The Doctor's involved, of course it's dangerous!" interjected Barbara, with a smile on her face. "Polly, why don't we find someone to watch Johnny and then do something about all this?" she motioned to her son, who currently babbling at his father.

And so the group of six got back into the family van, dropped Johnny Chesterton at his Grandmother Wright's home, and then went to the Jackson home to plan what to do next.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"WAKE UP, 'DOCTOR'!" came a shout, jolting the Doctor out of his nap. He had already finished his healing coma, just resting. He had spent most of the night pondering the overall problem, of how the human race survives the impending planet-wide catastrophe. True, by that time the human race would start to explore space, but in no way would they be capable of sustaining the species off-planet. He had a feeling that he himself had something to do with it. He could barely control his ship, but the old girl seemed to bring him where he was needed, and he assumed that this was the case now. Of course now, he was jolted out of his thoughts and brought back to the reality that was his imprisonment. It didn't seem fair that they were holding him simply for not knowing about curfew, but then again, he didn't expect much kindness from the Republican Security Forces.

The Doctor was pulled out of his cell by a rather tall man who appeared to be of low rank. This man handed him a cold sandwich, which he assumed was his "breakfast", and dragged him by the arm down the corridor out of the cell block, and into the Brigade Leader's office. He was slammed into a chair, and continued to eat his sandwich with the man standing over him, no doubt waiting for the Brigade Leader to return. Just as he finished, the Doctor heard a cold, curt voice from behind his chair.

"Thank you Private Benton that will be all. Dismissed."

Benton saluted and left, and the Brigade Leader himself sat in his chair behind his desk and glared at the Doctor.

"Well, what are you?" he asked, almost to himself. "You have no identification, no facial or fingerprint matches in the records, an obviously false name, and you certainly don't look like a man we had… _interrogated_ yesterday, you look far too healthy for that."

The Doctor shrugged and continued to sit quietly, staring down the Brigade Leader with his piercing, alien blue eyes. For a moment, he thought he saw a flash of surprise on the man's face, but it quickly vanished, and he continued.

"You will return to your cell, and be held until further notice. GUARD!" this last bit was shouted, and a guard grabbed the Doctor and took him back to his cell. He decided he was going to make the most of his time.

Thirty minutes later, his highly annoyed guard opened his cell, snatched his recorder out of his hands, and snapped it in half.

* * *

**Read and Review, I like feedback!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Apologies this has taken so long to update. WARNING, this chapter contains torture, but not graphic torture. This is where the T rating is earned. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it doesn't belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 5

It was the late afternoon, four days later, and a supply truck was stopped on its way to the RSF headquarters. A large tree had fallen on the path and the driver and his passenger were currently working on removing it from the path. Therefore, they didn't notice the six people stealthily sneaking into the back of the vehicle, and quickly putting on spare uniforms they found in the truck. Furthermore, they didn't notice that the fallen tree had been sawed down deliberately, or that a two-man saw was lying on the ground, hidden in the surrounding forest. The two men finished moving the fallen tree, got back into the vehicle, and continued on their way, completely unaware of their six new passengers hidden amongst the cargo.

Shortly, the truck entered the RSF headquarters and pulled to a halt. The six stowaways quickly seized their chance and slipped out before they could be found by the soldiers on inspection duty. They quickly ducked behind a corner and into a storage closet.

"What do we do now?" asked Victoria. They all looked to Ben, who had more experience with military bases, being a former sailor after all. Ben thought for a few seconds and then spoke.

"If I'm not mistaken", he answered, "we need to make our way to the underground level. These military types aren't very creative in their designs, an' they all like to keep their prisoners and torture devices down at the bottom, so they don't hafta hear the screamin'."

They all shuddered at that, worried about what they could have done to the Doctor. Even worse if they discovered he wasn't human.

* * *

_The day before_

As a matter of fact, they _had_ figured out that their prisoner wasn't human. They may not have been very bright, but they forced him in for a physical two days ago (he had been a prisoner for almost a week now), and the results were plain for all to see. Despite looking like a human on the outside, there were significant differences internally, and this worried the Doctor, as he sat in his cell.

They had taken his clothing and confiscated it, after turning out his pockets and discovering that they were bigger on the inside. They had to cart off his things in a wheelbarrow! But he didn't mind being left naked, since humans needed a higher room temperature than he did, having an internal body temperature of 60 degrees. No, he was really worried about what they were going to do to him. Torture he could deal with, being much stronger and tougher than these primates, but not vivisection! Of all the planets he could have landed on, it had to be the one that was run by tyrannical powers made up of cruel people, subjugating everybody else! At least they would never achieve space travel. Or would they? He still had to solve the mystery that was the entire reason he came here in the first place! He couldn't have known, but the planet Earth was the only difference between his universe, and the next, where another Doctor would accidentally cross over from.

The door suddenly slammed open, and a woman stood there, flanked by guards. She was taller than he was, although that may have been just her high heels. She looked cold and cruel.

"Get up!" she commanded. The Doctor did so.

"Follow me."

They walked along the corridor to where the Doctor knew the torture rooms were. Although loath to ever admit it, he was scared, more scared than he ever had been before. Daleks and Cybermen were more dangerous for sure, but neither race could slowly torture him the way these humans could. He may be strong, but he wasn't invulnerable. They could put off his need to regenerate for days, causing him pain the whole time. And this scared him.

He was led into a room at the end that looked different from the others in that this was a laboratory. Although it obviously wasn't just any old laboratory, judging by the rack and the collection of whips that he saw. He was quickly tied to a chair. The woman then dismissed the guards and locked the door. She faced him and stood akimbo.

"I am Section Leader Shaw" she said. "You will address me as such. You are not to ask questions, and you will cooperate if you want to live. You will speak only when prompted to do so. Is that clear?"

The Doctor nodded. She then looked him up and down, smirked, and then wrote something in a notebook. She was obviously some sort of doctor or scientist as well as a soldier.

"Considering you're an alien, you're pretty well built" she commented acidly. Then she started to have him measured and examined all over. This was far more in depth than the physical from before. She poked and prodded, shined a light in his eyes (delighted at his _tapetum lucidium_, she scribbled furiously in her notebook after discovering it), weighed him, and tested the capacity of his hearing_. _She had him placed in front of a specialized scanner, where she discovered his far different internal organs. She even attempted to forcefully evoke sexual arousal from him in the most unpleasant way (it didn't work, thank Rassilon)! He then proceeded to vomit all over her shoes at this latest violation. Shaw wasn't too pleased with that, and punched him. Then she went to the other side of the room to wipe his vomit off her shoes into a specimen jar. After she was finished, she turned around and had an evil looking smirk on her face.

"Let's see what color your blood is, shall we?" she said, and then proceeded to have him fastened to a metal table. He didn't dare resist, because she could make things much worse for him than she was planning, and she made sure he knew it.

Oh it hurt, even for his stronger Gallifreyan physiology, because she was smart. She studied his blood (after taking an unnecessary amount of it) to find out which chemicals would kill him, which ones would do nothing, and which ones would cause him lots of pain. She tested his temperature limits, and his physical strength, by force, and even whipped him from the front.

At a moment of reprieve, when Shaw was once again writing in her notebook, the Doctor began to block his surroundings from his mind and focus internally, "detaching" his mind from his body, to avoid further pain. And then he remembered no more of the "examination" until he was abruptly grabbed and thrown back into his cell.


End file.
